The Demon's Rose
by vintiquella
Summary: Shiemi and Rin both want each other but wont admit it. What happens their friends intervene before any progress is possible?


A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic so please be nice!

Spring has finally arrived and Shiemi is focused on flourishing her garden. She sits outside in her garden in her favourite pink yukata talking to her plants. School is out for two weeks for spring break and Shiemi is taking this time to do what she loves and does best. The peace in the air is so calming that the young lady finds herself bobbing her head sleep. She stands up and starts walking around to wake herself up. _I wonder what Okimura kun is up to…_ Shiemi instantly feels her cheeks heat up and the thought of the rowdy boy of her recent obsessions. She slaps her face and shuts her eyes tightly.

"Damn I shouldn't be thinking of him! He's probably too busy to even think about a girl like me…" Shiemi deflates after putting herself down. She turns her head to look at the plants she had been attending to not even minutes ago only to see a furry tail snake out of sight behind the garden shed. Shiemi pauses and stares at the spot where the tail had disappeared skeptically. She had been through too many tests and real life trials where she was not to trust anything but herself and her partners; but in this case she has only herself to rely on. The lady braces herself and gathers all of her courage.

"Hello?" Shiemi asks with all of the strength she believes she has and stays rooted to her spot in the garden. She hears a giggle from behind the shed which makes her even more nervous. She wills a vine to come pick her up and snake around the shed at a safe distance. Looking around she spots nothing from where the giggle had erupted from and soon she feels her palms sweat. suddenly she feels a presence behind her in the air and she turns the vine around only to be face to face with Rin. He flashes a playful smirk and Shiemi's face turns to a deep red colour while she squeals. She loses concentration on the vine holding her up in the air and she starts to fall. She lands roughly in the arms of Rin which only cause her to boil over.

"R-Rin!" Shiemi manages to squeak out as they land on a blower bead with a light thud. Rins' chest starts rumbling as he laughs that handsome laugh that Shiemi loves.

"Hey Moriyama san, what's up?" Rin asks making Shiemi tremble with an indescribable feeling.

"I-I was garden-wait!" The lady lightly slaps Okimura kun's chest and shoots him a glare that makes him chuckle. "You scared me! What the heck!"

"Sorry I was so bored that I thought it would be funny to play around with you" Rin sticks his tongue out and Shiemi can clearly see his fangs. She is overcome with an array of emotions because of the boy holding her. She is upset that he said he only came to bug her because he was bored, she wishes that he would play with her in other ways than scaring the shit out of her, and she is also extremely happy that he is here with her. Her instinct is to snake her arms around his neck and as she does Rin smiles warmly and snuggles into her embrace. They stay happily in each others arms until they hear a cough. Rin quickly sets Shiemi down besides himself and they both turn a deep shade of red while looking away from the other. Bon awkwardly shifts his weight from one leg to the other in the pathway besides Shiemi's garden. Rin swiftly leaves The lady's side and approaches Bon. They end up in a conversation and soon after running away. Shiemi clutches at her chest which is still struggling to work with her properly. She looks at her arms which were around his neck and then at her waist where he was holding her with his strong hands and panics. _What the hell did we do?! I mean it's not even close to sex or anything but he was holding me! Rin Okimura was holding me! _ Okimura and Miyamura had never gone close to even admitting the fact that they like each other and then today he ends up holding her. Even Bon had witnessed it!

Shiemi bolts into her house by the garden and locks herself in her room where she sits on the bed thinking about Rin.

_Shit what do I do?! I really like him...I want to be with him…_

Later that day Shiemi makes her way to the school to see if she can find anyone but Rin or Bon. She is turning a corner in the school when all of a sudden her face is engulfed by a pair of massive boobs. Shit.

"Well now Moriyama san…" Shura Kirigakure's tone is mocking. Shiemi launches herself out of Shura's chest and averts her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Kirigakure san!" Shiemi fiddles with her fingers nervously.

"Looks like we have some company, boys wanna come and join us?" Kirigakure san asks a group of boys. Shiemi looks up to see a couple of red cheeked boys nervously making their way to the two girls. Rin avoids eye contact with everyone in the group and Bon stares intently at Shiemi. After a few awkward moments of silence Shura takes her leave and Rin manages to escape Bon on Shiemi in time. Shiemi looks at bon from under her eyelashes and he is looking at her with confusion.

"Can we talk?" Bon asks with no emotion. Shiemi bites on her lower lip and nods. Bon turns and walks away obviously trusting that she will follow. She follows him to an unused corner of the school. He stops suddenly causing her to smack into his broad back.

"Ak! Sor-" She begins to say but is cut off.

"Are you with Okimura kun?" Bon's tone is still emotionless and Miyamura starts to panic again.

"Ah...no…" Shiemi's breathing quickens. Bon turns around and looks at her.

"Then what the hell was that? You know what he is, right? A demon. You know that, right? He can't be with you Miyamura san. Please don't hurt yourself," Bon's eye contact intensifies and his eyebrows knit together. "We're all his friend but nothing more. He has issues he needs to deal with okay?

"Right...well we better stay by his side," Shiemi says in the most cheery voice she can muster. Bon relaxes slightly but his face doesn't relax.

"Shiemi…" Bon pushes her up against the wall behind her and rests his forehead on her shoulder. Shiemi's eyes are wide and she sets her hands on his chest. "Damn it Shiemi".

Miyamura sighs, her chest is starting to hurt. _Why'd it have to be him?_


End file.
